Eska's Christmas Party (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
"I feel like we've been walking for hours!" Peewit sighed as he carried Eska and Spiro on both of his shoulders. It had been an hour since they made their way towards the Forest of Portals, and all of them seemed to get tired. "You should see how far this place is on Smurf feet," Eska informed him. "It's only a few miles or so...I dunno!" Johan collapsed. "Mon amis, we have to keep going!" Felipe encouraged, "If we don't get this sweet beautiful child to her family tree, she'll never see her parents again!" "Think of the children!" Bash added. "I wish I can," Jackie sat on a rock nearby, "But it seems too far, and it's getting chilly outside!" Cerise sighed, then she noticed an unusual looking patch of moss nearby, sheltered from the snowy scenery. She lifted it up and there seemed a tunnel slide, "Hey, guys. I think I found a shortcut." "Where?" Jackie lifted up his head from on the ground. "Through here!" Cerise sat down and threw her legs inside, "Follow me!" And just like that, Cerise slid into the pipe. Worried, the Scouts and the Smurfs followed her into the tunnel and slid their way upwards and downwards until they were parked right at the Forest of Portals sign. "Hey! We're here!" Johan rejoiced, "No more walking!" "I must admit," Julia smiled at Cerise, "That was real clever of you, Cerise." Cerise beamed back. "Now...through the human sized forest!" Johan led on to the human-sized forest of portals, where multiple colored portals swirled around and around. "Now...which one is your family tree through, Cerise?" Julia asked her. "Uh..." Cerise looked around at the different colored portals and stopped at the black one, "That one." "Huh?!" The others gasped. "Um...I don't mean to intrude," Spiro piped up, "But I usually can't trust black!" "You can't trust red, either," Benny added. "Well...because of the red Smurfs, yes," Spiro crossed his arms. "Ya sure this is the right portal?" Jackie asked her. Just as Cerise was about to go in, she stopped, turned around to the others, and nodded her head, "Absolutely." And just like that, she went through. The others followed her and once, they stepped on the gray, crunchy ground, Johan immediately winced. "Ich, there's rot all over the ground!" Johan tiptoed over in disgust. The place they looked all over was dark and dreary. Not many trees were nearby, but the blackness of bare, leaf-less ones. Peewit took a whiff of the air and then coughed it right up. "Man, this place is uncalled for!" Peewit waved away the smoke coming near him, "I'm actually scared out of my boots!" "What is this place?" Spiro asked. Cerise turned to them, "We're in the Wasteland of Darkness. An abyss filled with the darkest of substances. Legend has it, that the darkest of souls wind up here." "So, your family tree," Johan repeated, "Is in a place filled with dark souls?!" "Parents do confuse me," Peewit commented. "C'mon!" Cerise motioned to follow her. Eska however, still sitting on Peewit's shoulder looked around this place is curiousness. She slid off his shoulder and looked around, thinking a familiar presence would be here. "Eska, where you going?" Spiro asked her, startling her a bit. Her other friends wondered as well, while the Scouts still followed Cerise. Eska took a breath, then answered, "I'm going to find my parents." Previous Next Category:Eska's Christmas Party chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story